1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a sunroof for a motor vehicle. More particularly, the invention is directed to a sunroof for preventing wind from flowing into a compartment of the vehicle while hiding a cover panel driving device and which also covers the drive device from the inside once the cover panel is place in a raised position.
2. Description of the Related Art
One such sunroof is conventionally formed as an inner or internally guided sliding and lifting roof in which the cover panel can be pivoted up out of its position to completely close the roof opening, and is pivoted downward before displacement which is pointed to the rear and is pushed to the rear from its lowered position underneath the roof skin. Another conventional sunroof includes an outer or externally guided sliding and lifting roof whereby its cover panel is pivoted upward and is pushed to the rear running on the outside. German Patent DE 33 08 065 discloses an internally guided sliding and lifting roof which has a cover panel for closing or clearing the roof opening, on both sides of the cover panel there being a shade which is mounted either on the cover panel or on the roof frame. A similar sunroof is described in Japanese Utility Model Disclosure Document No. 139320 and contains a shade of the bellows type.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a sunroof for a motor vehicle which includes a cover member having improved mobility during opening and closing process of the cover panel and also in the different types of sunroofs. This object is achieved by a sunroof with a cover member that can be pulled apart vertically, such a cover member being defined as a shade of any type which can be stretched or expanded in the vertical direction, for example an accordion or fan shade, a fabric shade or a bellows shade. The cover panel serves to cover the drive mechanism so that it is not visible from the inside of the vehicle while the cover panel is pivoted in an upward raised position. While the cover panel is in its raised position, the cover member is pulled apart to cover the drive means and is used at the same time as protection against wind flow from outside the motor vehicle and also when the cover panel is pushed to the rear, the shade retains a protective function.
In one preferred embodiment, a bottom section of the cover member is fixed on the vehicle roof while a top section is movably supported on the cover panel and is held on its front end by a roof-mounted bearing means which allows vertical compensation motion for the front end of the top section of the cover member. As a result, the cover member can be better adapted to the pivoted-out positions of the cover panel. Accordingly, the cover member is divided into a top section and a bottom section which are connected to one another and which can be moved against one another in the lengthwise direction, and the top section of the cover member being fixed on the cover panel and the bottom section being fixed on the solid roof, the shade function is preserved even when the displacement of the raised cover panel is directed backwards.